A l'ombre d'un mégot
by Pancake Reira
Summary: La seule chose qui nous avait toujours relié c'était la cigarette.


**A l'ombre d'un mégot**

_La seule chose qui nous avait toujours relié c'était la cigarette. On était tout les deux accros. Tu venais toujours me rejoindre dans les fêtes dehors pour en fumer une. Des fois Sakura nous accompagnait mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle voulait être avec toi. Ce n'était pas la clope qui vous reliait elle et toi. C'était l'amour. J'ai toujours été jaloux. Je comprenais pas pourquoi tu la laissait venir alors que normalement il ne devait y avoir que toi et moi. Ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. J'adorais voir ton expression se détendre imperceptiblement quand la nicotine t'envahissais les poumons. C'était jouissif. Même Sakura ne s'en apercevait pas que tu fermais légèrement les yeux, faisait un discret sourire et soufflais la fumé avec une joie indescriptible. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait décerner ces légers mouvements de ton beau visage. Et puis elle a voulu que tu t'arrêtes. _

_« Ça va te bousiller la santé Sasuke. »_

_Tu l'a écouté. C'est à ce moment là que tu as bousillé mon cœur. Les seules moments où je pouvais te regarder et te parler sans être déranger – sauf quand Sakura était là – c'était les pauses clopes. Je m'ennuyais tout seul à fumer. Quand j'oubliais mon briquet je vous maudissais encore plus toi et Sakura. Toi parce que tu n'étais plus là et Sakura parce que c'est elle qui t'avais dis d'arrêter. Mais pourquoi tu l'as écouté bordel de Dieu ? Ta santé, celles des autres, tu t'en es toujours foutu ! Alors pourquoi tout à coup tu faisais gaffe ? Pour rassurer Sakura ? Tu l'aimais à ce point là ? Ça me donne envie de gerber. _

« Shikamaru ! Temari t'attends en bas ! »

La brun arrêta d'écrire et observa la page noirci. Il avait tout marqué au passé pour faire comme si tout était terminé. _Mensonge. _

« J'arrive ! »

Il rangea la feuille dans un tiroir, attrapa sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. En descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers, il vérifia que son paquet de cigarette était bien dans sa poche. _Parfait. _Il arriva devant Temari, murmura un vague bonjour et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. La blonde s'en contenta et attendit que le garçon finisse de mettre ses chaussures avant de sortir.

« T'es distant ces derniers temps. », déclara Temari, une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien. Il attrapa une cigarette et l'alluma. Sa copine fronça les sourcils puis soupira, agacée.

« Je te cause Shikamaru.

-Ouais. » grogna ce dernier, s'en foutant complétement.

Temari pinça les lèvres mais se tut, ce qui ravit Shikamaru. Il aimait bien Temari, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il avait accepté qu'elle soit sa copine seulement parce qu'il espérait que peut être Sasuke réagirait.

« J'arrive plus à te cerner Shikamaru, reprit la blonde, un coup je suis ton centre du monde et un autre tu m'ignore presque. Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que ça cesse ?

-Je sais pas. »

Temari s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna vers le brun, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime Shikamaru ! Je t'aime comme une dingue ! Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur pour être ta copine ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me donne pas d'importance ? Je suis quoi au juste ? Un jouet ? »

Shikamaru planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux de la blonde et cracha doucement la fumé de sa cigarette au dessus d'elle. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Réponds moi. », murmura Temari d'une voix suppliante.

Le garçon finit de fumer et jeta le mégot par terre en l'écrasant. Temari le regarda faire, impuissante. Elle se sentait tellement faible par rapport à Shikamaru. Il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait alors qu'il ne l'aimait sans doute même pas. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait perdre la tête comme lui. Elle pensait qu'elle avait trouvé le bon, qu'il prendrais soin d'elle. Au début ça avait été le cas. Il l'embrassait souvent, même devant leur bande de pote, il lui faisait des cadeaux, la faisait danser aux fêtes. Puis du jour au lendemain il avait tout arrêté. Les baisers s'étaient fait de plus en plus rare, les cadeaux inexistants. Il ne l'emmenait plus danser et ne lui parlait presque plus.

« Je ne veux plus que tu sois ma copine. »

La cœur de Temari rata un battement et elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Pardon ?

-Toi et moi c'est fini. », répéta le brun en la toisant du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingts.

La main de la blonde baffa Shikamaru si fort que sa tête partit sur le coté. Temari explosa en sanglot et s'enfuit laissant le brun seul. _Avec son paquet de cigarette. _

« Il paraît que t'as largué Temari ? »

Shikamaru leva la tête, ahuri, en reconnaissant la voix.

« Euh ouais. », réussit-il à articuler en rougissant quelque peu.

Sasuke se tenait devant lui une clope au bec.

« Je croyais que t'avais arrêter de fumer ? », interrogea Shikamaru, suspicieux.

L'Uchiwa ricana, leva la tête au ciel et souffla la fumé.

« C'était impossible, je suis trop-

-Accro ? », coupa Shikamaru.

Sasuke acquiesça avec un sourire en coin avant de tirer une taffe. Shikamaru le regardait faire avec émerveillement. Se fascinant quand sa paume d'Adam bougeait sous l'effet de plaisir que lui procurait la cigarette. Il était beau. Beau à en crever.

« Je t'ai pas trop manqué ? », demanda Sasuke sans se départir de son sourire en coin fondant.

Le cœur du Nara s'emballa et il espéra que ses joues ne soient pas devenues rouges.

« Tu devais te faire chier à fumer tout seul. »

Le brun hocha la tête et tira à son tour sur sa cigarette. Il se sentait bien. Sasuke à ses cotés, une clope dans la bouche, la fumé tout autour de lui. Ça devait être ça le bonheur, non ? Un brusque coup de point le ramena à la réalité. Il gémit de douleur en tenant sa joue brulante.

« Alors il paraît que t'as fais pleurer ma sœur ? »

Shikamaru jura puis leva la tête vers son agresseur qui se trouvait être Kankuro No Sabaku le frère de Temari. Sasuke l'aida à se relever et se tourna vers l'arrivant.

« Oh, et tu es venu pour la venger ? », railla l'Uchiwa, se foutant publiquement de la gueule du No Sabaku.

Ce que ce dernier n'apprécia guère. Il s'élança vers Sasuke et tenta de faire tomber en le poussant violemment mais sans succès.

« Loupé, ricana Sasuke.

-Ta gueule ! »

Shikamaru assistant impuissant à la scène. Il n'avait jamais aimé se battre et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerait. Mais voir Sasuke donner des coups et s'en prendre quelques uns lui fit mal au cœur.

« Sasuke, c'est bon ! », cria le pauvre Nara.

Sasuke donna un dernier coup de poing au frère de Temari et s'écarta.

« La douce princesse ne veut pas qu'on touche à son prince charmant. » lança Kankuro un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

L'Uchiwa ignora la remarque et sortit une nouvelle cigarette vu que celle d'avant était tombée pendant la bagarre.

« En fait, si t'as laissé ma sœur, c'est parce que tu es une pédale ! »

Shikamaru trembla de rage et s'avança vers Kankuro mais fut arrêter par Sasuke.

« Tu viens de me dire de ne pas me battre, alors toi non plus, déclara le brun, ses yeux noirs dans les orbes noisettes de l'autre.

-Ouais.

-C'est bien, écoute ton petit ami, 'spèce de pédé. »

Sasuke amorça un geste de coup vers le No Sabaku qui s'écarta.

« T'es vraiment un bouffon Sabaku, éclate toi bien aux pays des sans couilles. »

Et sur ces mots Sasuke attrapa le bras de Shikamaru et s'éloigna. Ce dernier était ébahi. Par le comportement de Sasuke. Par celui de Kankuro. Des milliers de questions l'assaillaient. Pour certaines il trouvait des réponses, pour d'autres non. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment un « pédé » comme avait dit Kankuro ? Il n'y avait que Sasuke qu'il aimait comme garçon. Il n'avait jamais aimé d'autre personne du même sexe que lui auparavant. Il n'était tombé amoureux que de filles. Son esprit s'embrouillait au fur et à mesure que Sasuke l'emmenait plus loin dans l'immense jardin de la villa d'Ino, une de ses amies.

« Ça va ?, demanda Sasuke en s'arrêtant.

-Ouais. »

Sasuke se massa l'épaule droite où il s'était pris un coup violent de Kankuro. Shikamaru s'assit dans l'herbe mouillé, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait une furieuse envie de fumer. Il fouilla sa poche de pantalon pour attraper son paquet. Introuvable.

« Putain, laissa t-il échapper.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai paumé mes clopes. »

L'absence de nicotine dans ses poumons le rendait fou. L'odeur de Sasuke aussi. C'était un crime d'être si proche de lui.

« Il m'en reste si tu veux, sourit Sasuke en sortant son paquet.

-Ouais j'en veux bien, s'il te plait. »

Sasuke lui passa la cigarette et leur mains se frôlèrent. L'Uchiwa n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte mais le Shikamaru, lui, avait le cœur qui s'affolait.

« Pourquoi t'as largué Temari ? Vous vous entendiez bien tout les deux pourtant.

-Ouais. Elle est sympa, affirma le brun à queue de cheval en soufflant la fumée toxique de sa clope.

-Pourquoi ? »

Shikamaru fit tomber quelques cendres par terre et ramena lentement sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Parce que je ne l'aimais pas. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils ce qui déforma légèrement son visage. Il alluma à son tour une cigarette en se demandant la combientième de la journée était-ce. Il ne savait même plus à combien de paquet il était par jour. Il lui fallait cette impression de planer en sentant la nicotine l'envahir et ce sentiment de puissance en rejetant la fumée. Ça lui était indispensable.

« Pourquoi t'étais maqué avec elle alors ?

-Pour le rendre jaloux. »

Le. Jaloux. C'était du masculin. L'Uchiwa sentit ses mains se crisper d'elles même sur la clope et son corps entier devenir raide.

« Mais, j'étais trop naïf, reprit le Nara, je me doutait bien que ça n'allait pas marcher. Il n'a pas plus fait attention à moi. »

Sasuke porta son regard sombre sur Shikamaru, juste pour voir son visage. Déformé par la tristesse, le chagrin. Le désespoir aussi.

« Sasuke, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

La cigarette tomba à terre. Le cerveau de Sasuke était en surchauffe.

« T'es gay ?, fut la seule chose – stupide – qu'il réussit à articuler.

-Faut croire. », ricana l'autre.

Sasuke voyait flou. Les filles qui lui faisait des avances, il les repoussait une par une, sans pitié. Mais là il s'agissait d'un garçon. Il s'agissait de Shikamaru, un de ses potes. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Mais, bégaya t-il, j'ai une copine.

-Je sais, murmura Shikamaru, je te demande rien. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. T'es pas gay de toute façon. »

Shikamaru balança sa tête en arrière et sourit en se sentant alléger d'un énorme poids. Bizarrement, même si son amour n'était pas réciproque, il ne se sentait pas si dévasté que ça.

« Je te laisse, le salua le Nara, dis à Ino que j'étais crevé et que je suis rentré. Salut ! »

Sasuke ne répondit et se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête, complètement perdu.

La seule chose qui les avait toujours relié c'était la cigarette. Les pauses clopes plus précisément. Les deux seuls fumeurs de leur bande, pendant les fêtes on leur demandait d'aller dehors. C'est là qu'ils se retrouvaient autour d'un paquet et d'un briquet. Ils aimaient bien être dans le calme, avec la fumée pour seule compagnie. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils déconnaient un peu aussi. Ce que Sasuke ne prit pas conscience c'est que tout ça était fini. Car Shikamaru décida d'arrêter de fumer.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
